


Immortality

by Dragonloverr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonloverr/pseuds/Dragonloverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is Jack x Hiccup or Hijack. Which is boy x boy so don't like don't read. Just a heads up this fic is sad. Main character death inside. Anyway this is my first fic so I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

I get sad when people say they wish to be immortal. The reason for that is because they don't know what they're saying. I would know, I've been immortal for 1500 years. At first it's amazing. You see and do so much. Then you realize how much of a curse this gift really is. For me it was when my sister died of old age. Her name was Emma. She was 7 years YOUNGER then me. I attended her funeral too. I wasn't up in the crowd with her husband and kids. No I stood on a hill and over looked it. I remember playing memories of times we spent together in my head. That was the day my gift became a curse.

My name is Jackson Overland. I'm 18. I've been 18 for a while though. I'll admit it has its upsides. For example, I met him. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Apparently it was a Viking thing and he had Viking heritage. He was sixteen when we meet. We hit it off instantly. After a month of friendship we started dating. We did normal couple things like going the the carnival, going to the movies, and walking in the park. He was eighteen when I shared my secret with him. The secret that I didn't age. I was so scared of rejection that day. I was scared to loose the love of my life. He proved me wrong though. He was shocked yes, but he stayed with me and told me he always will.

A gift is called a gift for a reason. It is suppose to bring joy. A curse is called a curse for a reason as well. It is suppose to bring pain, and mine did. For example.... I lost him. He stuck to his promise as long as he could. We stayed together till the day he died. I sat in the passenger seat as he grew old. I would visit him every morning and every night. I will never forget the day I went to visit him only to find an ambulance out front loading in a body bag. I knew what it meant. Hiccup had left me. I understood how people felt when they lost the one the loved now. All of a sudden those people in the movies weren't over reacting at all. If anything they should have been more heart broken. You see unlike them I won't get to see my Hiccup in the afterlife like they do. 

I will forever roam this earth only half the man I was because now half of me has died. The fire that has kept me going has burnt out. So as I stand here looking down at the withered old grave stone that I visit everyday I don't cry. There are no tears left to shed in me. I seemed to have used them all up 1200 years ago when the love of my life died. I never tried to start a new relationship with someone. I knew it wouldn't work out. They might have been nice, but they were no Hiccup. He was the one person I would have done anything for. Now he is gone. I hope he has met Emma and my parents up there. They would have liked him. I placed the blue roses down by the grave and stood. He once said blue was his favorite color because it reminded him of my eyes. I found it ironic since green became my favorite color for the exact same reason. I smiled down at the grave and said goodbye and reminded him that I would visit tomorrow. 

I, Jackson Overland, understand that life is a gift. A gift that has an expiration date and must be returned. Sometimes though it's the things we fear today that we wish for tomorrow. I wish to die. To see his face one last time that isn't in a dream.

..............But who wouldn't want to be immortal right?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first story! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I know it's short. Please leave comments and subscribe.


End file.
